Never to be Forgotten
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: Love story, again. The guys can't help it.


This is a Magic Knights Rayearth and Bakugan Battle Brawlers crossover. HikaruXDan. FuuXShun. UmiXMarucho.

For those who are unfamiliar to Magic Knights Rayearth, I plan to give you a description about them. (I mean the ones who are in the story.)

**Hikaru Shidou:** A loyal and constant-optimistic friend. Hikaru is eager to help the people of Cephiro. She has long, pinkish-crimson locks down to her waist, in a braid. Hikaru has dark red eyes, but not even near brown. Her school uniform is red, with a black skirt underneath. Her magical element is fire.

**Umi Ryuzaaki: **A hotheaded yet caring teenager. Being an only child of two wealthy parents, Umi started her journey as a spoiled snob, but she proved herself worthy and a true friend to Hikaru and Fuu. She has loose and straight light blue hair, also down to her waist, but is held back with a headband instead. Umi has navy eyes. Her school uniform is shown as a dark blue one, with a lighter blue skirt underneath. Her magic element is water.

**Fuu Houji: **Cool, collected, and calm. Fuu is seldom stressed, unlike Umi. Almost always, she was the one who handled their fights, the one who kept levelheaded. She has wavy, golden hair, like Princess Emeraude's, but much shorter (Fuu's hair is up to her chin) and a little darker, and like Umi's, hers is brought back with a headband. She has emerald eyes and has glasses, very studious. Her school uniform is green, with a green skirt (the same shade as the jacket). Her magical element is wind.

* * *

(Umi's point of view [POV])

"Hikaru, you were awesome there!" I exclaimed, recalling the moments of the battle of the Pillar four years ago.

Fuu, who was usually very serene and shy now, smiled and added, "Eagle of Autozam didn't stand a chance against you, but you brought him back anyways."

Hikaru asked in her peppy voice, "Why are you congratulating _now_? It should have been years ago."

"You forgot already?" I screeched. Hikaru didn't wear her hair in a braid now and was more beautiful, but her habit didn't change a bit: she was forgetful as ever.

(Hikaru's POV)

"You can't remember?" Umi yelled. Seriously, something's going on in her brain up there. Well, she was attracting (Fuu was even more than her, actually all of us), but her manner didn't change a bit: she was hotheaded as ever. "You little -"

"Uh, Umi?" Fuu asked softly. "Shall I explain to her?"

"Nah, let her think on her own!" Umi hollered.

"Umi," Fuu tried to calm her down, "if you get so worked up, your blood pressure will skyrocket. You don't want tha -"

"Okay, okay, fine, Fuu! I'll tell her! But first, she needs to guess on your own!"

I shot a secret, apologetic smile to Fuu, who was sweatdropping. _She was right. If Umi got so worked up,_ I thought_, she would have to take aspir_ -

"HIKARU! _ARE YA LISTENING OR NOT? DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE DAYDREAMING AGAIN!_" Umi screamed into my ear.

"What's that... _light_?" I asked, pointing to some kind on blinding brightness.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Umi yelped, crying animatedly (she does that a lot during the anime and the manga).

Aaaaaaannnnddd we were sucked in.

~`!#$^&*_Dan's POV_*&^$#!`~

_I'm late! I'm late! _I thought desperately as I rushed through the rain. The rest of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (including me) were all eighteen now, going to college in September. But we still held our little meetings, and as always, I was the center of attention, the one in the limelight! "So why does this have to happen _**now**_?" I moaned quietly to myself, groaning as I nearly tripped over a twig (that's wet, obviously), but..._was _it a twig? It seemed like...

"Hey, watch it! Get glasses!" a girl's voice abruptly shouted beneath me, which was muffled. I looked down in surprise. Under me was some girl in blue hair. I noticed the girl with red hair staring at us was quite cute, nevertheless. "Snap out of it, kid! Shrimp! Don't play dumb, and I know you're not deaf!"

"Sorry," a girl with golden locks and emerald eyes flushed, taking the girl with blue hair back, "this is Umi. Umi Ryuzaaki. I'm Fuu Houji, and the female over there is Hikaru Shidou."

"Daniel Kuso," I said, pointing at myself, "but you could call me Dan."

"Alrighty, _Shrimp _Dan!" that girl -who was she again?- oh yes Umi, cleared her throat. "Will be please be so kind and gentlemanly to take us somewhere warm and dry!"

_Warm and dry...warm and dry... _those words echoed through my mind. "Oh, no!" I cried. "I'm late!" I jumped up and hurried away.

~`!#$^&*_Umi's POV_*&^$#!`~

That...that short guy! He just ran away and didn't help us! Was he..._afraid _of us, then?

"Yo, Umi!" Hikaru waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm so gonna..." I started.

"Looks like we'll have to find it on our own," Fuu sighed.

"The hippy is SO mine when we find him!" I snarled.

"Ummm, looks like **we'll **just have to find **him**," Fuu stammered.

"This way!" Hikaru led us around a corner.

_Five minutes later_

~`!#$^&*_Fuu's POV_*&^$#!`~

So, with Hikaru's help, we stopped in front of a cozy-looking house -or should I say restaurant? Maybe café? Well, anyways, Umi opened the door to reveal a -yessss, a warm café! Just what we needed.

"There he is!" Umi cried, pointing at a brown-haired guy, luckily the room was loud so nobody really, actually heard her.

Hikaru closed the door behind us, just to not let the cold air get in. "Hmm, I really don't know, Umi...he has friends with him, so don't beat him up right now, okay? Especially not in front of _him_." Hikaru nervously nodded at a black-haired guy but I kind of thought he was... uh, adorable?

Umi then admitted, "He doesn't look like a newbie at swords. But look at the little guy over there! He's so..." she trailed off.

"...cute?" Hikaru finished with a laugh. "Whatever. Let's just go ask 'Shrimp Dan'" -Hikaru imitated Umi- "why he did that."

When Dan saw us coming, he ducked behind the male teenager I thought was cute and screamed, "Shun! Heeeeeeelllp!" And drove a lot of attention to us.

~`!#$^&*_Umi's POV_*&^$#!`~

_Shu-in?_ Was that the person with the black hair's name? "Okay, hi, _Shuin_," I began, "will you -"

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. SHUIN!" The guy screeched.

"Then what _is_ your name?" I yelled. People kept staring at us.

"Oh," laughed Dan. "It's spelled S-H-U-N, but I sometimes slip and pronounce it 'Shuin.' Hehe..."

"Whatever," I mumbled. People gave us weird looks and resumed to their lunches.

_~An Hour Later, in the Wildlife Park~_

~`!#$^&*_Hikaru's POV_*&^$#!`~

_I like the girl Runo, _I thought, smiling. _She's just like Umi. And that Alice -Fuu-style. Julie acts like me._

And right away, I heard a _creak. _I looked up. _Dan. _The guy who was always goofing around.

_"You really don't _ _ _ _ him, do you?" _I scolded myself under my breath.

"Hikaru? Uh, Hikaru?" I saw Dan shuffling towards me.

I smiled. "What is it, Dan?" His face came closer to me.

"Don't say anything. Just don't."

"What?" I was confused.

"Here..." Dan's lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes widened.

_A kiss in the wildlife park -a paradise._

_~Still an Hour Later, but in the Japanese Tea Garden~_

~`!#$^&*_Fuu's POV_*&^$#!`~

_Oh, get real, girl, _I chided myself. _Do you really _ _ _ _ him? _

"Um, Fuu," someone said. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but it was just Shun. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked.

"Well, there's an explanation for that..." I stammered. "I...I...I..."

"I know, it's this, right?" He leaned forward, talking in a soft tone.

"Umm," I started. I didn't get really far when our lips met in a much soft kiss.

_I hated to admit this, but it was the _most amazing_ kiss of my life -in the rain._

_~Thirty Minutes after Fuu's and Shun's Kiss, and this one is in a Seven Party~_

~`!#$^&*_Umi's POV_*&^$#!`~

I watched nervously as Marucho came up the the bowl and slowly took out a phone. I wasn't sure if I adored him or not. Our relationship was just so confusing. I mean -love could be confusing. Suddenly, a great cheer came up from the girl next to me -who was it again?- oh yes Julie.

"It's your phone!" she squealed.

I gasped. My breath caught in my throat until I got/turned _cyanosis _or something, whatever they call it. Anyway, Marucho blushed and looked my way. The Bowl-master saluted us to the nearest closet. I slowly got up and went into it, Marucho following. He closed the door behind us.

"That's thoughtful," I said as I saw two squishy, comfortable cushions, and I took a seat.

Marucho followed suit, "Yeah."

We chatted about sports and things like that, until he said, "Umi?"

"Yeah?"

"We aren't supposed to spend seven minutes _talking_..."

"So -" I turned crimson "- we just sit here in silence?"

"We have to follow the rules..." he trailed off. I turned redder.

Suddenly, Marucho said something I _least _expected him to say: "I love you, Umi." And then we kissed.

_This kiss was special. Very special._

_

* * *

_**_Author says_: **So whaddya think about it? BTW, _cyanosis _means "blueness of the skin_._" _  
_


End file.
